The Christmas Party that Bonded the Whole Vongola Family Together
by conan-inuyasha
Summary: read to find out.


**The Christmas Party That Bonded the Whole Vongola Family Together.**

**By Conan- InuYasha**

**For My KHR Secret Santa – Alice Vermillion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR in any shape or form. **

**Chapter 1**

October 15th after the Arcobaleno Representative Battles Tsuna was thinking of how his family (the tenth gen) and the future Varia interacted with each other. He was unhappy that the Varia were still looking down on them even after they clearly had beaten the Varia ( by the Vongola sky ring accepting Tsuna instead of Xanxus) in the Ring tournament . Tsuna desperately wants both groups to get along as one family group (like when there is a crisis) at all times.

So then Tsuna had an idea. That he will have a Christmas party on Christmas Day for both groups. But when Tsuna calculated all the people that were going to be invited he realized that he couldn't have the party in his house in Namimori , Japan. Because it would be way to crowded to have it there and they couldn't have it on the riverbank ( like they had their New Year's party their first year of being friends) either. Because then the Varia may not come. So Tsuna continued to ponder as to where he could have this party when he had time ( homework, training with Reborn or Hibari, or hanging out with his guardians so they wouldn't worry about him) until October 31.

Time Skip_-

On October 31 Tsuna was just finishing helping his Okaa-san decorate the house and helping Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta make Jack-O-Lantern for Halloween. When he heard ReBorn's Leon shaped cellphone ringing and ReBorn was talking to Nono(Timoteo). When Tsuna was struck with an idea, that he could ask his grandpa Timoteo if he could borrow the Vongola Mansion in Italy which would definitely make it easier for the Varia to come and it would be big enough that Hibari,Kyoya his cloud guardian won't find that they are crowding and have him trying to 'bite everyone to death'.

So Tsuna walked over to ReBorn and asked him respectively ," ReBorn, May I borrow Leon so that I can talk to my grandpa."

ReBorn in answer to Tsuna's request said into the phone to Nono," Nono, Dame-Tsuna would like to talk to you."and flipped Leon to Tsuna. Then ReBorn walked out of the room to give his dame- student some privacy.

Once Tsuna was sure that ReBorn was gone. He said," Grandpa, I was thinking of throwing a Christmas party for the Varia & my guardians and myself. But my home here in Japan is too small to accommodate everyone. Especially if everyone doesn't want to be ' Bitten to Death' by my anti-social cloud guardian. So I was wondering if you would let me borrow the Vongola Mansion there in Italy? It would be easier since the Varia most of the time is in Italy and are use to coming over to the mansion."

Timoteo( Nono) then asked ," Tsunayoshi, don't you have any more people that you would want to invite to this party? Like females? Or parents?"

Tsuna answered," Yes sir, I have my sun guardian's younger sister, Sasagawa, Kyoko and my friend Miura, Haru, Lambo's friend I-Pin. Then there's a boy that is living with my Okaa-san and myself who's name is Fuuta de la Stella, and I would like to ask Irie, Shoichi who is a strategist/technician and Spanner who is a inventor/mechanic friends that I made when we time-traveled nine years and ten months into the future. And with both Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta there my Okaa-san would definitely by coming. I would like to have Basil, Lal Mirch, Colonnello and my Otou-san from CEDEF to come. But you would have to talk to their boss because my Otou-san and I are not on good terms yet but Okaa-san would love to see her husband. I may even ask Yuni the sky Arcobaleno to invite the other Arcobalenos since four of the nine(if you include Bermuda von Veckerschtiein of the Vinice in the group which Tsuna does) are already going to be there: Tsuna's home tutor- ReBorn, Varia- Esper Mammon/ Viper, CEDEF- Lal Mirch and Colonnello."

Timoteo then said," That should make for a very lively party. I think that you should come out about a month before the party and then we can bring your friends/family out about two weeks later so that you and I can decorate the mansion, get the menu ready and plan any games that you want to play at the party. Then we could go Christmas shopping for presents for everyone to open up under our Christmas tree too."

Tsuna replied," I think I can get ReBorn to get me out of school if I tell him that you want me to come to Italy and then I can get Hayato my storm guardian and self-imposed right hand man to get any school assignments/ homework for me. But I think that I should get myself a satellite cellphone so that I can still be in contact with my guardians and Okaa-san just in case something were to go wrong while ReBorn and myself are away. ReBorn would come with me so that my self-imposed right hand man wouldn't freak out about me not having a guardian with me at all times. But then we can tell ReBorn once we get there that he can do his own thing while I hang out with you. So we'll see you around the last week of November."

Timoteo said," I'll send one of Vongola's private jets and a passport/vista for you and I'll send passports/vistas for the friends/family that would need them(all except maybe Gokudera, Lambo,Mukuro because they are Italian) so that they will have them to come later."

Tsuna then said," Thank you Grandpa. I think I'd better get off the phone now so that Leon can change back and rest. So goodbye for now Grandpa."Then Tsuna pushed the end call button and Leon transformed back into his chameleon shape. So then Tsuna walked out of the room to go find ReBorn so that Leon could get back to his partner.

Once Tsuna found ReBorn he hands ReBorn Leon. Then he makes sure that his Okaa-san was not in hearing range and asks ReBorn ," ReBorn, do you think that you could arrange to get me out of school for around a months time? I'd have Hayato pick up any homework assignments that come in the first two weeks and I'd not complain about doing anymore homework that would may come after those first two weeks."

ReBorn glared at his dame-student, wondering what his dame-student was up to and asked," Why should I arrange to get you out of school for a month?"

Tsuna replied with a smirk,"Because Nono wants me to visit him in Italy. Plus he's going to help me with a little surprise that I want to do for all three branches of Vongola Familia for Christmas. And you will be accompanying me there as a bodyguard since the guardians will not be there for two weeks. But they will arrive two weeks later."

Then ReBorn was evilly smirking at his dame-student and said," When did you get so sneaky ,Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna answered," I learned from the sadistic master. Even if I'm not as sadistic as you yet."

ReBorn smiled and said," I'll do it for you. So that your friends/family can have there big surprise."

To Be Continued . It will get much better later on . But this is all I could write/ type in the time limit for the KHR Secret Santa fan-fic. Hope Alice Vermillion likes it so far.


End file.
